Torn
by WwMadz1087
Summary: I didn't really know if I should have uploaded this one...but please R+R! It's kind of...I don't know...just read!
1. Prolouge

Hey guys! This is my 2nd Lizzie fic, so read on! (David = Gordo) ~I Own Nothing~  
*********************  
"David! David you have to listen to me!" Lizzie was screaming. It was their junior year of high school.  
They were dating. Key word there: Were. "David! Don't leave me! I love you!"  
  
"Oh? You 'love' me? So then what the hell happened?" He could see the tears welling in her eyes.  
This was gonna hurt. But she hurt him. She deserves it. "Why did you do it? Was it to get back at  
me for the time I slept with Kate? No wait, THat was totally different. I was totally drunk, and we were  
totally NOT TOGETHER. I can't do this. I thought I knew you Lizzie. I guess I didn't."  
  
He walked away. She was dying inside. Why did she do it? Why her? She heard a voice behind her.   
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, you two-timing SLUT!" Lizzie didn't need to turn around. She knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Listen, I know you're mad..."  
  
"Mad? Oh no, I'm not mad!"  
  
"Really?" Lizzie was shocked.  
  
"No. I'M FURIOUS. You are such a whore. I can't believe you would do this to me!" Miranda threw her   
$200 best friend ring at her. "Why Lizzie? You just couldn't be happy for me, could you? And you just   
couldn't resist him, even though you were with David. I thought I knew you, Lizzie."  
  
She seemed to be hearing that a lot lately. She thought she knew herself, too. She was Elizabeht McGuire.  
Straight A student. Beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring. She was the queen of the junior prom. Her and  
David were the school's perfect couple. They had been together for almost 2 years. She didn't know why it happened.  
Well, she knew. But she couldn't tell anyone. It hurt too much. She thought back to the party last Friday.  
*****************  
The last party of the year. It was going to be amazing. Except her best friend and her boyfriend couldn't go.  
Miranda had a family reunion out of the state and David's parents had a thing that night.  
  
As she made her way inside she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. What's shakin'?" Lizzie was disguisted. She couldn't believe this was her best friend's  
boyfriend.  
  
"Listen, you're my best friend's man. I have David, anyways. It's not going to happen."  
  
"Oh yes it is." He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? HEY!" He was heading for the bedroom.  
  
"Ethan! ETHAN! DON'T!!"  
*****************  
And it happened. He spread rumors, told everyone she seduced him. Lizzie had never said it, but she thought it  
in her head.  
  
"I was raped." she said. She started to cry. "Why me?"  
  
All of a sudden she heard it.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. What's shakin'?"  
  
"Ethan, get away. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you." Lizzie was scared.  
  
"Okay. But you can't hide forever. Miranda believes me. She thinks I'm innocent. We're still together, you know."  
  
"Well good. I'm happy for you. Now, get out of my face." Lizzie couldn't let him see how much he hurt her.  
  
He winked at her. She wanted to take his eyes out of his head and cut them up into little pieces. Then she wanted  
to feed them to the fish.  
******************  
She finished the day. The rumors were running rampant. All she heard all day was whispers of 'Did you HEAR what she   
did to Miranda?', 'I heard she beat up Miranda and then took a drunken Ethan into the other room and...', and then  
she heard it. The straw that broke the camel's back. 'I heard she's pregnant. And it isn't Gordo's.  
Or Ethan's.'.  
  
She felt sick. She knew she wasn't pregnant. She had her period. But still, it hurt her.  
  
When she got home her parents were there.  
  
"Lizzie? Is that you?" Her mom said.  
  
"Yes mom. It's me." She said. "I'm going to go do my homework now."  
  
"Wait one minute young lady. We need to have a serious discussion." Her mom sounded serious. Lizzie knew what it was.  
  
"We know why you and Gordo broke up. It just doesn't sound like you. Is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. Wait..how did you...?"  
  
"We know what happened. We are extremely disappointed. We thought you weren't going to..."  
  
"Listen, I made my decision. I'm not pregnant. It won't happen again, I promise." She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Okay. You can go." Jo said.  
  
Sam turned to her. "Do you believe it?"  
  
"I'm worried about her Sam. That's just not like her."  
  
"I know, Jo. But she is going off to college. We have to learn to trust her." Sam said.  
  
"You're right. I just...I feel like it wasn't her fault. Like maybe she was..."  
  
"Don't even think it. Lizzie's a big girl. She can take care of herself." That was all he could offer.  
  
........Meanhile, back in Lizzie's room........  
"Lizzie? Can I come in?" It was Matt. After she hit high school they became awesome friends.  
  
"Yea." She said in between sobs.  
  
"I heard what happened with you and..."  
  
"Matt, I'm not pregnant. It wasn't my fault," She started to break down. "He pulled me into the room. He was too strong. I  
couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him..." She was in a full-fledged bawl now.  
  
"Lizzie...what are you talking about? Did Gordo rape you? Is that why you broke up?" Matt was worried.  
  
"I thought you knew that me and Ethan..." She was confused.  
  
"ETHAN DID THIS TO YOU? That son-of-a-bitch is gonna get it." Matt was pissed.  
  
"MATT! Don't! Don't tell anyone. It's not a big deal!" Lizzie didn't want her parents to find out.  
They'd press charges, and it would be all over the school. As if her reputation wasn't tarnished  
enough.  
  
"Liz, I won't tell. But, if you need to talk, just know that I'm always here for you. You're by big sister.  
I love you." Matt wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.  
  
"I promise Matt. I love you too." Matt was her bedt friend at this point. It comforted her in a way.  
To know that she could depend on her little brother, without having to worry about if he was going to rat her out.  
  
"K. Now do your homework, young lady." Matt said. He was really concerned. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Why me? Why did I have to lose David over this?" She started to cry.  
*************************************************  
Sorry...I know it sucks, but please review! 


	2. Lizzie's New Friends

K guys! Please review!! *I own The professer, and Lizzie's new friends. That is it!*  
***************************************************************************************  
Lizzie sat down in her usual spot in Professor Lidenn's drama class. Then she saw him. The new kid on campus.  
He was tall, dark, and oh so handsome. And he sat across the room. She couldn't help but stare at him. He  
was hot.  
After class she wanted to walk up to him and say something, but he left before she even noticed he was gone.  
  
"Oh well. Maybe tomorrow." She thought to herself. She told herself that everyday after class. She knew she  
would never work up the guts.  
  
When she got home she called her friend, Riley. They had a Professor Lidenn's class together. They were going to  
work on their homework.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Riles. What're ya up to?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Hanging with my totally hot boyfriend, necking on the couch."  
  
"Oh. So you mean nothing?" Lizzie joked  
  
"Basically...yes. You wanna come over?" Riley had quite the active imagination.  
  
"Sure!" Lizzie said. "You want me to invite Hunter?"  
  
"Why not. The more the merrier!" But Lizzie knew what it was. Riley had a thing for Hunter.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there soon!" Lizzie said.  
  
She picked up Hunter in her new Jeep Wrangler.  
  
"Hey Liz!"  
  
"Hey Hunt! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. And you?"  
  
"Same same. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Who is that kid in Lidenn's class? The new one."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. All I know is that he wants to act and direct. Never heard his name."  
  
"Damn." Lizzie was disappointed. She really wanted to know his name. "This is gonna kill me!"  
  
"Wow. I've never seen you so intent on a guy before. As a matter of fact, I've never seen you intent upon  
any guys for that matter." Hunter said.  
  
"Yea, well love sucks. Guys suck." Lizzie always thought love meant whatever had happened to her and Gordo.  
Something always comes in between love.  
  
"What? Who's Gordo?" Hunter was confused.  
  
"Huh? How did you know...did I say that out loud?" Lizzie was unaware that she had just said the name Gordo.  
For the first time since they broke up.  
  
"Maybe some other time. Here we are!" They pulled up to Riley's apartment.  
**  
After they had worked on their assignment they sat around having a little chit-chat.  
  
"So Lizzie, who was this Gordo you were you talking about in the car?" This was really bothering Hunter.  
  
"What? Lizzie? Is there someone I don't know about?" Riley was all excited.  
  
"Guys, I would rather not talk about it, okay?" Lizzie didn't want to go there. Too much hurt, too much pain.  
  
"Come on, Liz. We're your best friends. You can tell us anything." Riley was concerned.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear?"  
  
"Come on Liz! This is a guy! Of course I want to hear!"   
  
"When I was a sophomore in high school, about 15, I started dating my best friend, David Gordon. Except he hated his  
first name, so we called him Gordo."  
  
"Who's we?" Riley was in position for quite a story.  
  
"My other best friend, Miranda Sanchez. Anyways David eventually grew out of that name, but I loved to call  
him that. So when we were hanging out at home I did. Otherwise, I called him David. But we were together  
for a year and a half. I was so in love with him." She started staring at the floor. "He was my first serious  
boyfriend. Then there was Ethan Craft. He was the most popular,cutest boy in the school. And he was with Miranda.   
So it would always be Miranda and Ethan, Lizzie and Gordo. We went everywhere together. But there was something  
about Ethan. He scared me. I didn't know what it was. It worried me when I found out they were together.  
But, I didn't want David to think I wanted Ethan, so I didn't say anything. Then it was my junior year,  
and Kate Saunders was throwing a huge party. She was the head cheerleader. We had been friends back in  
elementary school. But, when we hit Junior High, she became a cheerleader and things snowballed.  
Anyways, she invited the whole class to her party. I went, but Miranda and David couldn't go.  
I walked in and Ethan happened to greet me. I remember it like it was yesterday. "Hey gorgeus, What's shakin?'  
he said to me. I told him he was with Miranda and I was with David, and it wasn't gonna happen, and he..."   
Lizzie started to break.  
  
"He what? Lizzie? What did he do? Did he rape you?" Hunter asked. He was concerned for her.  
  
"Yes. And he told the entire school I seduced him. He said it was my fault. David found out and he  
broke up with me. He broke my heart. And Miranda and Ethan stayed together. She hates me. My best friend  
and the man I was meant to marry hate me." Lizzie was bawling.  
  
"Lizzie! You have to do something! You don't realize what he did was wrong. Completley wrong.  
There is no excuse for that. Did you do anything?" Riley was pissed.  
  
"Riles, you don't understand. I didn't want the school to find out. They would have teased me...  
called me easy. I couldn't. I just learned to live with it."  
  
"Did you ever tell your parents?" Hunter asked  
  
"No. They knew. Actually, they thought we slept together. They still think that." Lizzie was seeing what she  
had done wrong all these years.  
  
"Listen Lizzie, let's go home." Hunter said.  
  
"Okay. Bye Riles." Lizzie was collecting herself.  
  
"Bye honey. Call me if you need anything. Bye Hunt."  
  
"Bye Riles." Hunter was helping Lizzie.  
**  
"Listen, I think we need to do something is all I'm saying." Riley was on the phone with Hunter. Not her ideal conversation  
topic, but Lizzie needed help.  
  
"I know Ry, but what?"  
  
"I have an idea. But we'll have to work together."  
***************************************************  
That's all for now. Review! Please!!! 


	3. Reunion

Okay...here's chapter 3! BTW...just a little note:  
I know that Miranda and Gordo are a tenny bit out of character...but all I can say is that in Gordo's eyes,  
Lizzie 'cheated' on him. And in Miranda's eyes...Lizzie slept with her boyfriend! And About Gordo being called  
David...I figured they were in high school and maybe it was time for a little change. Plus, I think Lizzie  
calling Gordo David made it more dramatic...don't you? Anyways thanks to all reviewers and here's the  
third chapter in TORN  
***********************  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. McGuire. This is Hunter. Lizzie's friend from school."  
  
"Oh, yes! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something.."  
  
"Shoot." Jo said. She was confused.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you had David Gordon's phone number."  
  
"Yes. But why do you need it?"  
  
"Well, Lizzie's birthday is a month away...and we wanted to see if she wanted to have a mini reunion."  
  
"Okay. It's 555-1234. But...she may not want to see him. And don't be surprised he he doesn't want to  
see her. They had a sort of..."  
  
"Blow-out?" Hunter's plan was playing out perfectly.  
  
"Well, yes. I think that it's great you're trying to get them to reconcile. While you're at it, why don't  
you call Miranda Sanchez. Her number is 888-4567. I would love to see the three of them back to the way  
they were." Jo was happy someone was finally doing something good for Lizzie.  
  
"Well, thanks. I'll do that just for you, Mrs. McGuire." This was going BETTER than perfect.  
  
"No problem. If you need anything else, just let me know."  
  
"Okay, I will." They hung up.  
  
"What'd you get?" Riley asked, standing right behind Hunter.  
  
"I got it. David Gordon-555-1234. Also, Miranda Sanchez-888-4567."  
  
"Wait...you got Miranda's number, too!? This is working out perfectly!"  
  
"Yea...knock on wood."  
  
"Wait...did you say 555?" Riles asked.  
  
"Yes. 555-1234. Why?"  
  
"Well, Lizzie is from California right?" (A/N Everyone else says that's where she's from!)  
  
"Well, we're in Pennsylvania. The area code around here is 555. David Gordon lives in Pennsylvania."  
  
Hunter sat there shocked. He didn't know Riles had it in her.  
  
"Now what?" He asked.  
  
"I have a plan." Riles said. She had a smile spread across her face.  
***  
"So, Dave. Tell me a little about yourself." Riley asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a student..." Dave started.  
  
"No. I mean like...past stuff."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well I graduated top of my class at my High School."  
  
"Where did you go for high school?"  
  
"Oh, you have probably never heard of it. Sans High."  
  
"Really!? I know someone who went there! Although...I can't remember who. She's in our class, though."  
  
"Oh. That's odd. I don't remember anyone in my class at Sans getting accepted here. Except..."  
  
"Except who?" Riley knew exactly who.  
  
"No. No it couldn't be."  
  
"Yea. You're right. What are the odds? So did you have many girlfriends in high school?"  
  
"I actually spent most of my high school years with one girl. God, how I love her."  
  
"Love?" Riles asked. Just what she was hoping for. A hint of a hint that he may want to reconcile.  
  
"Yea. We were so in love. Then she went and slept with some other guy. Ethan Craft, that bastard."  
  
"Oh. Hey I'm going to meet a friend and his date at lunch. Wanna come?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Dave said. He hated double dating. This wasn't gonna work out anyways. It never did.  
things weren't the same without--  
  
"Cool. Let's go!" Riles said in a hurry.  
**  
"Hey Hunt!" Riley said. She couldnt wait to see the expression on Dave's face.  
  
"Dave, this is my friend Hunter and his date. I'm sorry...what's your name?" she said to the girl.  
  
Dave was looking around and the girl had her face in the menu.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez." She said. "Call me Randy."  
  
"MIRANDA?" Dave screamed.  
  
"What's it to...GORDO?" Rand was in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dave asked.  
  
"Eating. And you?"  
  
"The same." Dave sat down. "God it's been so long. How ya been?"  
  
"Good. What have you been up to?" Miranda and Dave got really into it, each ignoring their respective  
dates.  
  
"Well, I'm in school here in Pennsylvania."  
  
"Directing, I bet." Miranda knew Dave so well.  
  
"And acting. By the way, I kind of grew out of 'Gordo'. I have people call me Dave now."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well I've been in New York, but I came out here to visit Ethan. We're still together."  
  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Riley finally asked, but you could tell she knew.  
  
"Okay, how did you know?" Miranda asked.  
  
"We have a friend..." Hunter started.  
  
"I hope it isn't Lizzie. I never want to see her face ever again." Randy said.  
  
"Me either. Not after what she did to me." Gordo co-oberated. (A/N SP?)  
  
"Hey guys. You wanted me to meet you here?" came a voice from behind them. Miranda and Dave immediatly  
put up their menus. They knew it was Lizzie. But Dave hesitated. He wanted to see her beautiful  
face for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh...my...God!" Lizzie pulled Riley aside. "How did you get HIM here?"  
  
"Well, Hunt and I..."  
  
"That's the mysterious guy from Lindenn's class! How did you find him!"  
  
"Lizzie. That's Dave." Riley said. WHat Lizzie told her hadn't even phazed her.  
  
"Dave as in...?"  
  
"David 'Gordo' Gordon." Riley said.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? IS THAT HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND?" Lizzie was near tears.  
  
"That. That is Miranda 'Randy' Sanchez."  
  
"WHAT?" Lizzie was shocked. She was in tears. Tne whole resturant was looking at her. She looked at Randy and Dave.  
  
"I'm sorry they did this. I really am." She turned and walked away.  
  
"LIZZIE! WAIT!" Dave was screaming. He ran out of the resturant, but she had already driven away.  
"Damn." He said. He really wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Dave?" Randy said. "Can I ask why you still want to talk to her after what she did to you?"  
  
"Beacuse. I'm still in love with her."  
****************************************  
Alright! Please review! Next chap is on it's way! 


	4. What's Going On?

Okay! Here's chapter 4! Review!  
***************************  
"You still love her after she...?" Miranda was confused  
  
"Honsetly, Rand. I don't mean to say anything mean about Ethan, but I don't think it was her fault.  
I just want to talk to her about it."  
  
"Wait. You think it was Ethan's fault?" Miranda said.  
  
"I didn't say it was Ethan's fault but I don't think it was Lizzie's!" Gordo said  
  
"Well then, who's was it?"  
  
"I don't know," Gordo said turning around to go back into the resturant. "Hunter! Riley!"  
  
"What?" They said in unison.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. We'll go back to my apartment." Riley said.  
  
They all hopped in the car leaving Miranda behind. When they got to Riles's apartment they started to chat.  
  
"How did you know about me? What did Lizzie tell you? How has she been? I she in a relationship?"  
Dave started shooting off questions.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Listen, buddy. That is personal information which cannot be divulged at this time."  
Hunter said.  
  
"She still thinks about me doesn't she? She talks about me huh?" Dave said. He wasn't trying to be cocky. He was  
curious. "How did you find me? Why did you find me? Do you know something? Is Lizzie okay?"  
  
"She's not. actually. She loves you. She wants to be with you. But that can't happen." Riley said.  
  
"What? Why?" Dave asked.  
  
"She thinks you hate her. Do you hate her?" Hunter said.  
  
"No. Absolutly not. She might hate you guys, though. You put her through so much emotional pain by presenting her  
with two painful aspects of her past at once."  
  
"And you're a director? Geez, you'd make a psycologist!" Hunter said  
  
"My parents are shrinks."  
  
"Oh. Anyways. What can we do? She doesn't want to talk to us, so how are we going to get her to  
show up?" Hunter asked  
  
"Shh." Riley said. She was holding the phone up to her ear. "Listen, Lizzie I know you don't want to talk to me,  
but you have to understand. Hunter made me do it! It wasn't my idea! I didn't want to do it. Please.  
Call me when you get this." Riley lied like a rug. But she was good at it.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Hunter said. "You're making me out to be some bad guy!"  
  
"Well ya! That's the point. Lizzie calls me back. Hopefully, she forgives me, we talk, hang out. Eventually,  
I bring up Dave and Miranda. I convince her to forgive them, and you wokr on Miranda. Dave  
doesn't need any work."  
  
"I'd take her back in a second." Dave said. "Is she okay? I haven't talked to her in a long time.  
How has she been? How's her family? Does she have a boyfriend?"  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang. Riley shushed Dave and Hunter and went into the next room to talk to Lizzie.  
Meanwhile Hunter filled Dave in on Lizzie's life as he knew it.  
  
"She's been okay. Matt is great. He's going to school in Texas, and her parents are happy and healthy."  
  
"Okay, but what about...?"  
  
"She's had some prospects. She's had guys ask her out, but she never really dates. I think she--" Hunter was  
inturrupted.  
  
"Okay guys. It's all set. Her and I are going out to lunch tomorrow after class. Now Dave, it would be wise  
for you to not shpw up to class for a couple days, until I can smooth things over."  
  
"Is she mad?" Dave asked  
  
"She's hurt. She hasn't seen you since high school. You were a big influence on her life, and still are.  
I think she's always wanted something like this to happen, but when it finally did she didn't know how to handle it."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm gonna go." Dave said. "I need some time to grip this whole thing." Dave said.  
  
"Yea, I'm leaving, too. It'll gve you time to work out what happens with Liz." Hunter complied.  
  
Okay. I'll call you. Bye." Riley said. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. I need to talk to you," It was Lizzie "can I come over?"  
  
"Yea. I'll see ya in a few." Riley hung up. "What now?" She thought to herself.  
--  
  
"He thought you be happy to see them. I did, too. But I didn't want to do it. I hope you can forgive me." Riley pleaded.  
  
"I do. And I was happy to see him. But Miranda...I don't know if that can be fixed. Do you know if her and Ethan..."  
  
"Are still together? Yes. They are very much in love. Hunter wanted to tell them what happened, but I didn't want to hurt her like that  
in front of the entire resturant. I didn't think you would react that way. I am so sorry. I had no  
intention of hurting you. And you're right about your relationship with her. That might be unfixable."  
  
"No doubt, I would love to be friends with them again. But I don't know if they can forgive me." Lizzie said.  
  
"But you know that what happened to you...that wasn't your fault. They need to know that."  
  
"But who's going to tell them?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"Well, I think maybe Hunter could tell Gordo. I saw them hanging out the other day." A plan was formulating in her head.  
  
"What am I supposed to do about Lindenn's class? He's going to be there!" Lizzie remembered  
  
"I don't think he's going to show for awhile." Riley said. She went in for the kill. "If you had the chance,  
would you get back together with Dave. And become friends with Miranda?"  
  
"Gosh...I've never actually thought about it. I mean, I love David, but I don't think he would ever forgive  
me. Neither would Miranda. It just seems like something too stupid to even think about, you know? Like,  
why would they even care for me after what I did to them?"  
  
"But you didn't do it to them. Ethan did it to them. Why didn't you stick up for yourself when they confronted  
you? You just aren't like that." Riley said.  
  
"I know. It's just...this was THE Ethan Craft. In everyone's eyes, Ethan could do no wrong. He was the model  
person. Of course, his grades weren't that good, but he had a personality to die for. He could charm the  
pants off of anyone. And that's how he got with Miranda. He fed her lies, and buttered her up." Lizzie revealed.  
  
"Well, I have to go visit my parents. I'll call you tomorrow. Call my cell if you need anything, okay?" Riley said.  
  
"Alright. Bye." Lizzie closed the door behind her. Then Riley pulled the tape recorder out from behind the couch.  
  
"This is all I need." She said. She listened to the tape, jumped in her car, and headed over to Ethan's.  
That's where Miranda was staying. Things were back on track.  
***************************************************  
Okay that's all for chapter 4. If you have any questions about whats going on (cuz a lot of ppl are  
finding it confusing) Email me @ WwMadz1087@cox.net. Please review! 


End file.
